general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Perseus/Chapter One
The first chapter of GRANDMASTA's Perseus, published on the June 21, 2014. Last Chapter: N/A Next Chapter: Chapter Two Chapter One Australia is a great country. It is most commonly known as one of the most inhabitable places on Earth. It is basically crime free at times, and all the people are lovely. Of course, all this changed when ‘it’ happened. It was a cold day, very windy outside, and Nick woke up feeling like shit. He should’ve known that something fishy was going on, and that there was some serious foreshadowing happening in his life. Nick is twenty eight years old. He’s a journalist. He lives by himself, in Hobart, Tasmania, but was originally from Sydney. He was forced to relocate for his job, and whilst he has been earning good amounts of money, he has been severely lonely for the past two and a half years. Nick has had chances to make friends, and socialize, but he just doesn’t feel up to the task. He doesn’t know if he hates the people he’s around, or he hates himself. Nick is just a train wreck of a person. When he was in Sydney, he was living an A+ life. He had an amazing girlfriend, was winning silverware with his local soccer club, and had his band was running gigs at the local Uni pub. On top of that, he had a reasonably steady job at his father’s law firm as an assistant and got vastly over paid. What a life. Upon re locating to Hobart, Nick was forced to leave his girlfriend, Laina. Laina was absolutely stunning. Tall, green eyes, dirty blonde hair, slim figure…Nick landed a jackpot. After living in Tasmania for two years, Nick got a call from Laina. Nick was shocked; he didn’t know what to say. Turns out that Laina would also be moving to Hobart, as she got a job as an environmental consultant for Devil’s Care Wildlife Outreach. Laina asked of Nick to meet her at the airport, and show her around, which Nick joyfully accepted. Finally, Nick thought, finally he won’t be as lonely so more. Finally he will have his girlfriend back. It was a terrible way to break up, since Laina didn’t want to abandon her education, but here is the chance to mend it back together. Upon arriving at the airport, Nick saw Laina, beautiful as always…with a young man next to her, which Nick was soon to find out was Laina’s new boyfriend Sebastian. Nick was heartbroken. His life had gotten even worse. There was literally no true way for Nick to find happiness in his current world he was living in… Fast forward to present day. Two and a half years since Nick has moved. ---- I haven’t felt this sick in years. I’ve been off work for a couple days, and I am only getting worse. This has to be the worst case of the flu in fucking existence, legit fuck my miserable life. I drag, literally drag, myself out of bed. I struggle to find my feet walking through my shoebox of an apartment and get to the kitchen counter. On top of the counter are some meds. I took a taxi to the doctor yesterday, and he wouldn’t give me any fucking meds for my flu. He said to stick to some cough syrup and maybe try some piece of shit herbal remedies. Herbal remedies my fucking ass. These meds though, they seem a little off. I haven’t taken one yet, but I am full of doubts in my mind. After I got out of the doctor’s office, I met some dude, some army looking type fucker, I think he said his name was Evan…or Ethan…I dunno. I complained to him about not receiving medication for my flu, and he told me his ‘niece’ had the same thing. Out comes a bottle of fucking pills from his back pocket. He told me to take them once a day and the flu would go away! Give me a damn break…I have no other options, but it’s worth a shot. I pour myself up a glass of water, take out one of the pills, and swallow. I walk back to bed, and lay down. I struggle to keep my eyes open. I start fading out, and it feels like I’m fainting. This isn’t normal. What the fuck did he give me? I wake up. I feel like I have been temporarily blinded. I am fucking out of it. I immediately throw up all over my bed and struggle to see what the fuck I am doing. I manage to find my household phone on the bedside table, hit #1, and pressed dial. My only number on speed dial is Laina. It’s ringing…for a long time. No answer. I manage to regain my eyesight, and see this gut-wrenching mess on my bed. I pick up my mobile phone, and look at the time. 12:40 PM. I guess I slept for four hours. I lock my phone, place it back down, and sit there staring at the wall. I may be really sick, but something doesn’t feel right. I decide to put on a clean pair of clothes, and brush my teeth. Since my house is literally a box, the bathroom is next to the front door. I walk into the small bathroom, which has a rather inconveniently placed window right on top of the toilet. As I flop it out over the toilet and begin to take a leak, I notice something peculiar out the window. There is a fucking car on fire in the middle of the road. It’s upside down. Nobody is around calling an ambulance, there isn’t a crowd forming around the wreckage…there is just a car in the middle of the road. I flip it back in my track pants, and rush out the bathroom, and then the front door. I am still feeling rather drowsy, and have to rub my eyes a couple times to deduce whether I am really seeing what I think I’m seeing. Yep, there is a burning car in the middle of the road. I get on my hands and knees to get a closer inspection of the interior of the car, since it is upside down, to see if there are any people in there. I lower myself down, and my arms collapse. I get real dizzy and just lay on the floor there. Suddenly, the bizarreness of this situation hits me, as I notice the dead silence in the street. No pedestrians, no passing cars. I look up, and see a decayed body in the seat. I start to dry reach. I look back up, and suddenly the dead body is looking at me. I scream in terror. “WOAH WHAT THE FUCK NO!” I jump backwards, and fall flat on my ass. That is a dead fucking person, that’s alive. The adrenaline going through me allows me to get the fuck up, and run back inside. I slam the door shut, and slump up against it. “What the fuck is happening to me…” I mutter to myself, as I start to feel something nasty coming up again. Suddenly, the phone starts ringing. Again, I get a rush which allows me to do the impossible, and walk across my tiny apartment to the phone. The caller I.D is Laina. “H-hello?” I say. I’m muttering, and I’m scared shitless. “Nick?!? Are you there? Are you okay?” Laina asks me. She seems scared. The tone of her voice suggests that something funky is going on. “No…I’m sick. Very sick.” I say. “What type of sick…?” She horridly asks “I got a fever. I’m home from work, I’ve been sleeping for a couple hours. Also, I’m a bit wheezy since there is a decaying body outside that I think was moving. Either that or my meds are making me hallucinate.” There was an uncomfortable silence. “Nick…” Laina says. “Are you sure you were sleeping for a couple hours?” I pick up my phone which is on the bed, and realize why I thought something was strange when I looked at the time earlier. I went to sleep four days ago. I start panicking. “Laina…what the fuck is going on?!? I’ve been sleeping for four fucking days! There was a dead person outside! NOBODY IS ON THE STREET HELPING!” “Nick, listen to me. I’m gonna leave it short and sweet. There are dead people roaming the street. The government is trying their hardest to control them…but, people are dying rapidly. It’s happening all over the world. It’s a fucking apocalypse, Nick. I don’t believe you’re alive.” I sit there in shock, with one hand covering my mouth. “So…these dead people…what do they do?” “They feast on us living. A bite from them will turn you into one…Nick, no more questions. Stay in your house. Sebastian and I are coming to get you right now.” “Okay, Laina.” I say. I hang up the phone. I don’t feel like I have the flu anymore, but I am still nauseous. That Ethan or Evan dude at the doctors gave me some majestic roofies or something. I can’t fucking believe what Laina has just told me. I slept through the beginning of a fucking apocalypse? I want to believe that it’s fake, but I just can’t bring myself to do so. Laina bought a house a couple streets down on mine. It’s a safe bet that she has been holed up in her house with fucking Macho Man Sebastian Savage. I bet he’s been protecting her, keeping her warm, comforting her. That stupid bastard. I start feeling wheezy again, but I don’t have a running nose or cough anymore. I decide that it’s best to pack a bag of supplies. I mean, it is an apocalypse after all…and I know that this isn’t a prank. Laina almost never calls me back. I sit patiently on the toilet, not using the toilet…just on the toilet, looking out the window. I have a change of clothes, some cough syrup, a bottle of water, and some food. I look closely at the burning car. The corpse inside there has started to make its way out of the window. It’s crawling. I find a use for the toilet, and start to throw up again. I don’t know if I’m just sick, or I’m reacting to the news I’ve been given. The fact that I’m still vomiting after not eating for four days makes me think that it’s a mixture of both. I know that Laina told me to stay inside, but I can’t help but investigate the scene. I make my way out the front door. I slowly walk out onto the road, and crouch down about a meter in front of the corpse. It’s moving. It looks at me, and starts waving it’s arms around. It now comes to my attention that it has no legs. They were most likely taken off in the crash. It hasn’t decayed much. It still bears slight resemblance to a human. The eyes have changed color, as has the skin…and blood seems to be dripping from its mouth. I notice another set of growling noises, but only one corpse is in sight…I stand up, turn around, and there is another corpse, a standing one, standing right behind me. I scream and try to run away. I trip over the other corpse since I run backwards, and roll my ankle. I am in intolerable pain. I start crawling backwards, keeping eye contact with these two corpses that are snapping their jaws and moving ever so slowly. I say a little prayer, as I realize that this is the time of my death. These things are gonna eat me…they are gonna eat me alive. Suddenly, a gunshot is fired, hitting the standing corpse right in the head. It falls to the ground, dead. Another shot is fired, hitting the legless corpse in the chest. Nothing happens. I turn around and see Sebastian holstering the gun. He fires at the corpse a couple more times, with no bullets doing any effect, until the final one hits the rotting corpse right in the cranium, killing it. I look over to Sebastian, who helps me to my feet. “Shit, man…you alright?” Sebastian asks. “No. None of us are alright.” “I know, but I mean…I saw you fall. Looks like you hurt your ankle.” “Yeah, it’s fine.” I feel bad for snobbing off the man that saved my life. I take his hand off my shoulder and start walking away. At the corner of my eyes, I can see Sebastian’s face. He seems irritated. “Man, we told you to stay inside.” He says. “Yeah, I know.” “Well why didn’t you? “OH I DON’T FUCKING KNOW SEBASTIAN!” I say, at the top of my lungs, in a rather sarcastic tone. “Nick…I’m just trying to help. Laina should be around the corner.” Sebastian points towards the end of the street which he came from. Laina is nowhere to be seen. Sebastian looks worried…as am I. “Look, man, I don’t know what Laina said to you on the phone, but you gotta know some things. Firstly, these corpses outnumber the living by a mile. They eat people, so you need to stay away. A bite from one turns you into one of them. If you don’t manage to get away from one bite, these fuckers will tear your skin from the bone completely…eat you alive. Also, you need to shoot these things in the head if you want them to die. Once I got relocated to the police here, they gave me three guns to keep at home. I have one, Laina has one, and you can have the other one. I just want you to stay safe, Nick. We don’t know anyone here that’s alive.” “I know the basics.” I say. We keep silent for the next ten seconds. I can’t stand this guy. He’s too fucking nice. Loveable. Ten times the man I will ever be. In the midst of the dead silence, we hear someone running. It’s Laina. She’s coming around the corner from where Sebastian pointed. “STOP! STOP FIRING THE GUN! IT DRAWS THEM TO US!” She screams. As she continues running towards the two of us, a group of five or six walking corpses follow her. I turn around, and see dozens more coming from all directions from behind us. Sebastian grabs me by the arm and starts running. I trip and fall over, due to my rolled ankle. “This way, Seb! Inside Nick’s house!” Laina yells. She makes a run to my front door, and leaves it open. I then see Sebastian running towards the door. He makes it. I’m by myself here in the middle of the road, with corpses about to surround me. Sebastian looks back at me, and makes the decision to come and collect me. He runs towards me, and picks me up. Laina starts yelling out warnings to Seb, which causes him to drop me again and pull out his gun. I see Sebastian fire a couple rounds, whilst I start crawling towards the door. I turn around, and see Sebastian shooting at one corpse, while another comes at him from behind. I hear Laina scream. The corpse bites Sebastian on the neck, pulling out a chunk of his flesh, leaving him writhing in pain. He runs out of strife, towards me. He picks me up with his remaining strength and runs me to the door. He stands in the doorframe, and literally throws me inside with one arm. I fall flat on my ass on the floor, and climb up a chair for support. Laina is in tears. Sebastian is in tears. I manage to stand, using the chair as my support, and sit myself up on the kitchen counter. I look at Laina and Sebastian as they share a passionate kiss. Laina asks him to come inside, but Sebastian says no. He slams the front door shut, and starts firing his gun. Everything is muffled behind the door, but we can hear his screams. Credits *Nick *Laina *Sebastian Deaths *Sebastian Category:Masta Category:Perseus Category:Issues